This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Macromolecular crystallography user training workshops are held at SSRL to familiarize users who would like to collect data remotely with the available tools and processes or to provide in-depth individualized training on the beam lines. Three workshops were held this year. Attendees are introduced to the experimental equipment and the computing facilities available both locally and remotely. Participants are instructed on how to effectively use Blu-Ice, Web-Ice and the remote access tools. Training topics include 1) how to prepare and ship samples for use with the Stanford Automated Mounting (SAM) system, 2) automated crystal screening and data collection, 3) fluorescence scans and MAD experiments, and 4) strategy determination for data collection using Web-Ice.